


校鸡 3-5

by oneoffpretender



Category: all煊
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 18:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19382320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneoffpretender/pseuds/oneoffpretender
Summary: 都是假的！ooc！别上升！不许骂人！不知道校鸡是啥的别看了。暗示多人。强x。





	校鸡 3-5

3.  
谷蓝帝看着被压倒在垫子上的胡文煊，他两颊因为慌张或者情动变成了红色，两只手短短的指甲抠着黄嘉新背上的肌肉，眼睛闭了起来，漂亮的厚唇里再也没有说出一个字，也不再向他求助了。

谷蓝帝低下头看看表，时间不早了，他想，他走了出去，靠在门边，对门外聚集的一小撮人说了些什么，他们就嬉嬉闹闹的走了。

黄嘉新做了不止一次，他射在了胡文煊身体里，脸上，还有小腹上也有一些。做到后面胡文煊似乎是累到失去了知觉，于是不哭不闹也不打他，黄嘉新觉得无趣，就对他说了些乱七八糟的荤话，胡文煊就又激动起来，胡乱擦着脸上的精液，语无伦次翻来覆去对他说这几句话。

“我不是自愿的。” 

“我不是校鸡。”

“求求你了。”

黄嘉新双手捧着胡文煊巴掌大的小脸，用拇指擦掉他的眼泪，在他嘴唇上轻轻啄了一口。

“明天见。”

黄嘉新穿好衣服，出门看到天色几乎都黑了但谷蓝帝还靠在门边没有走。

“怎么还在？”

“想去做一次然后顺便帮他清理。”

“真温柔啊，谷蓝帝。” 黄嘉新用手肘戳了戳谷蓝帝的肩膀。向前走了几步又回过头来。“你知道其实你不欠他的吧？”

“嗯。”

“别想太多了。换票的事情不会有其他人知道的。”

黄嘉新开心的晃晃悠悠的走了。

谷蓝帝呆呆的望着口袋里几张写着姚弛名字的小纸条。

“胡文煊。对不起。”

他在心里默念。

谷蓝帝轻轻推开器材室的门，门因为生锈发出的嘎吱让坐在海绵垫上扣扣子的胡文煊警觉的抬起头。

他眯缝着狐狸眼怒气冲冲的看着谷蓝帝。

“你也要做吗？” 他张牙舞爪的质问到。

谷蓝帝摇摇头。

“今天你太累了。我带你去清理。”

“不用了。我要回家了。”

“随便你，如果你想夹着一屁股精液回家。”

“你...”

“乖。”

胡文煊不知道自己是中了什么蛊。听到谷蓝帝说这个字的时候会觉得心都软了下来，又好像之前的委屈终于被安慰了一般。他的心都死了，本来不打算再对这些坏人流露出任何情绪，但还是忍不住鼻子一酸开始抽泣，眼泪就这样滑落了下来，滴在了垫子上。

谷蓝帝看着只穿着单薄的衬衫的胡文煊，犹豫了一下脱下了自己的外套，把小小的人儿包裹在里面，任由他抖动着肩膀把头埋在自己怀里啜泣。

“煊煊乖。” 谷蓝帝又轻声靠在他耳边说。

4.  
黄嘉新在那个骄傲的小狐狸进门的时候就看到他了，准确来说，应该是看上他了。那时胡文煊探着头撩了一下刘海，对丁飞俊暧昧的笑了一下，接过了他手里的传单，看也没看就收到自己口袋里。黄嘉新在二楼看着他，喝着波子汽水，蜜桃味的，喝的他他感觉胡文煊整个人也散发着蜜桃的香气一般。他第一颗没扣的衬衫，从额头滑到脸颊上的汗珠，还有又长又细的手指，通通都是诱惑的味道。

黄嘉新自从上高中以来校外的女朋友，校内的男朋友就没断过，他动心的太轻易，又不太容易。

黄嘉新拒绝承认喜欢这件事。于是他把这一切的悸动归结于性欲。

“看起来很可爱，不知道上一次是什么感觉。”他对自己说。

所以当谷蓝帝找到他的时候，他连假意的推脱都没表现出来。

“叫我帮忙换票可以。但得是那个人” 黄嘉新偷偷从交叠的双手里抽出拇指示意了一下胡文煊的方向。

“胡文煊？”

“你欠我的，谷蓝帝。” 黄嘉新把几张写着姚弛名字的选票交给了对方。

事情的进展好像不如黄嘉新所愿般顺利，本来抱着上一次就好的打算，在胡文煊瞪着那对满是泪水的狐狸眼看着他的时候就崩溃了。本来凶神恶煞扮演着坏人的黄嘉新，忍不住去亲吻身下人的嘴唇，淫欲之中还带着一点虔诚。唇舌交替之间，满是要溢出来的“我喜欢你”，可对方似乎一点也感受不到，身下的小狐狸哭的差点断了气，拿两只手疯狂的在黄嘉新的背上挠，再重些搞不好都要挠出几道血痕了。

后来黄嘉新也累了，他知道谷蓝帝还在门口等着，以他的性格不会那么早就撒手离开，他得确保胡文煊今天没事才能放心走。

“真温柔啊，谷蓝帝。”

真愚蠢啊，黄嘉新。

你把自己喜欢的人变成校鸡了。

5.  
接下来胡文煊的日子也再也没有好过起来，每天来到学校变了了一种沉重的负担，他不知道什么时候会被侵犯，也不知道来的会是谁，他觉得学校里的每一个人都虎视眈眈的盯着他，想要一点一点，一次一次摧毁他该死的自尊。

他后来知道了那个第一天让他全身都是伤的男人叫黄嘉新，他每次做完都会跟胡文煊说一句明天见，也奇特的每一次都会信守承诺，每一天都来羞辱他。他还不像大部分人一样喜欢保持这种事情的私密性，遮遮掩掩的关上门拉上校医室的帘子什么的。黄嘉新不这么做，从那之后他不仅自己来，还会带上观众。胡文煊在心里连着骂了他十句“变态”。大部分时候他都带着自己学生会里的兄弟李汶翰来，黄嘉新在做的时候李汶翰就那么看着，黄嘉新抱着胡文煊的腰让他骑在自己身上，用双手指导着胡文煊上下移动，一边啃着他的锁骨和颤抖着立起来的乳粒。胡文煊太瘦了，又因为每天除了学习之外还要被人强迫坐这种事，没多久就累的喘气，两只手轻轻的搭在黄嘉新肩膀上跟他说自己不行了。

“煊煊真是没用啊。”黄嘉新这么说着。把他上半身推到在课桌上，下半身沿着桌角垂下来，换了个后入的体位开始冲刺。胡文煊的性器开始立起来了，黄嘉新一边插入还一边用手照顾着他的小兄弟，伏在耳边说些让他面红耳赤的脏话。胡文煊感到羞耻，他两只手抱着桌子边缘努力让自己不要喊出声，却在黄嘉新一次又一次的冲撞中失守。

胡文煊早就忘了房里除了他俩之外还有别人。突然感觉自己的下巴被人托起，脸颊被捏着嘴巴微张。

“张嘴”

胡文煊条件反射式的照做。

李汶翰就这样射了他一脸。头发，眼睛，嘴里都是他的东西了。

胡文煊差点骂出声，但没多久这情绪就来自身后的刺激给冲淡了。

事后李汶翰和黄嘉新坐在窗台旁边的桌子上抽烟。

“真不知道你为什么会想射进去。” 李汶翰斜着眼睛看了一眼对他怒目圆睁的胡文煊。“他那么脏。”

“才不会呢。” 黄嘉新一把拉过边喘气边鼓着脸扣扣子的胡文煊。把脸埋在他脖子上啃了一颗草莓出来。“我们煊煊可香了。”

煊煊。

黄嘉新肏他的时候总这么喊他的名字，但要其他时候在学校里碰到他，黄嘉新确是少数几个会肆无忌惮的喊他“校鸡”的人。

有时候胡文煊会错觉黄嘉新是不是有双重人格，有时候会用温暖的像一滩温泉的眼神看着他，有时候对他极尽羞辱和鄙视。

黄嘉新对他就像一个顽劣的孩童对待自己的玩具。

胡文煊觉得，这么看来，似乎谷蓝帝才是真的把他当作一个人来看待。

谷蓝帝似乎对占有他的身体没有多大的兴趣，他们从来没做过，但不知什么原因，自从那一次之后，谷蓝帝每晚都会监督他清理好自己。胡文煊早就学会清洗自己了，谷蓝帝就那么在门外等着他。如果有人要找他，谷蓝帝就会摇摇头，温柔而坚定的告诉对方，回去吧。

胡文煊任由水花冲刷着自己的身体，听着谷蓝帝在门口左右踱步的声音。

“校鸡在里面吗？” 

胡文煊警觉的竖起耳朵。这声音有点含糊，听着好像是喝醉了。

“回去吧。他很累了，而且已经洗了澡。”

“洗了澡又怎样？他永远都是那么脏。”

“当然不是。我每天都有监督他洗干净，怎么会脏。”

“别开玩笑了，谷蓝帝。”

“请你回去吧。李汶翰。”


End file.
